Not Going Back
by Dannyliz
Summary: Harry has just finished his first year of Hogwarts, but that isn't exactly a good thing for him. At least someone it there to help him. Non-slash oneshot. Extremely fluffy.


**I'm writing this story while I'm waiting for inspiration for another story so I hope you guys like this. :)**

* * *

Harry hopped off the Hogwarts express after his first year of Wizarding school. He was apprehensive about returning to the Dursleys, but he knew he would only get hurt more if he told Dumbledore what happened while he was there. He would just have to deal with it as always.

Bearing this thought in mind Harry waved half-heartedly as the Weasley's used a Floo to travel back home and then to Hermione, who was walking back through the barrier to her parents. He waited a minute or two until he was sure she was gone before he walked through the barrier as well. Once Harry walked out he noticed the Malfoy's and Snape all talking and heading for the Apparation points in the bathroom. He paid them little mind, which was probably his first mistake as they noticed him and watched him covertly.

Harry walked with his trolley, which held Hedwig and his trunk filled with his few belongings, and searched for his uncle. He should be here by now, but Harry didn't see him. He decided to walk a bit more and look for him, but after circling the entire station twice he sat down on a bench to wait instead. The train station slowly cleared of people and still Harry waited.

"Severus, it appears that the boys guardians are late." Lucius said quietly while Draco was distracted by his mother and friends. Draco was taking forever to say goodbye to his friends, but they didn't have anywhere to go today so he could take all the time he needed.

"Yes, I've noticed, to be honest I wouldn't put it past them to not come at all." He replied. Dumbledore had just recently told him where he had placed Potter after his parents deaths and Severus didn't exactly approve. Petunia had never been the kindest of people, but he was sure Harry was fine.

"Should we do something?"

Severus sighed, "Well I suppose I have to." He grumbled.

The two adults walked over to Harry. Severus scrutinized him as they went. He was wearing clothes four sizes too big for him, as usual, and he was so small that his legs dangled off the bench without reaching the ground, he also looked downtrodden and worried, probably because his guardians were late.

"Mr. Potter, why have you not left the station yet?" Severus asked.

"I'm just waiting for my uncle, he's probably running late." Harry said, trying to keep the worry and irritation out of his voice. Snape probably couldn't give him detention during the summer, but Harry wouldn't put it past him to try, so he tried to be as polite as possible.

Just then a station employee came up to Harry.

"Pardon me, but would you be a Mr. Potter?" The man asked.

"Er-yes." Harry replied feeling even more worried now, but still a little safe because there were two adults with him even if neither of them really liked him.

"Your uncle sent this message for you." The man replied as he handed Harry an envelope.

"Goodday." And he walked away.

Harry quickly opened the envelope and looked at it without actually reading it before looking back to Professor Snape and a blond man that could only be Mr. Malfoy.

"My uncle's just running late, he should be here shortly Professor."

Severus stared at Potter for a moment, he was obviously lying, his eyes hadn't even moved when he 'read' the letter.

"Alright Mr. Potter, just be sure you don't have to wait here all day." Severus replied evenly before walking away with Lucius trailing behind him.

"You don't actually believe him do you?" he asked.

"No." Was Severus's short reply.

"Are we going to do something about it?"

"Yes."

"Lucius darling, are you ready to go home now?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"Not quite, take Draco home and I'll be there shortly." He replied as they all walked into the 'out of order' bathroom.

"Well alright." She replied as she took Draco's hand, and a second later they disappeared with a thin pop.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked Severus.

"We shall." he replied.

They both disallusioned themselves and apparated to just outside the bathroom door in case anyone looked and saw a door opening all on its own.

They quietly walked towards Potter and stopped a few feet away from him. He was reading the letter from his uncle and his eyes looked suspiciously damp as he held a hand over his mouth in shock before swiping it through his hair in a worried gesture.

Severus and Lucius crept closer to lean over his shoulder and read the letter. It was quite short and it appeared that Potter was re-reading it multiple times as if trying to comprehend the true meaning. It read:

_Boy_

_Do not bother looking for us to pick you up from your freak school. We have no intention of coming for you or of allowing you back in our home. We are sick of you and your kind and intend to never see you again. Do not bother looking for us at Privet Drive, we have moved and all that is left now is a box of junk left behind by your drunk parents. We demand that you remove it this instant so we may sell the house and move on. Good riddance you worthless little freak. _

_Dursely _

Severus felt his blood boiling after that. Who did those idiot muggles think they were, talking to Lily's son like that? How could Dumbledore even consider leaving him there with those scums. Severus continued to rage in his head for a minute until he realized that silent tears were running down Potter's face.

Severus grabbed Lucius's arm and silently apparated him back to the bathroom. Once inside they reallusioned themselves before striding back out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said as they drew nearer, but he received no reply.

"Potter." He tried again slightly louder. Again nothing.

Severus cleared his throat, "Harry." he tried. Harry's head snapped up and he looked slightly alarmed. Once he saw the two men he looked even more afraid and scrubbed at his face with his sleeve.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, trying to muster some form of kindness in his voice.

Harry swallowed, "I was thinking of something sad." he said and, technically, he wasn't lying.

Severus stared at him with a bit of the sneer that had disappeared for a few minutes, he did not appreciate being lied to. Harry noticed the glare and knew he wouldn't be able to lie about this, not like he did with his old teachers. They had always been placated with a simple 'I'm not feeling well.' or 'I fell.'

"I'm sorry. I was lying." Harry admitted with a bowed head.

"And what did you lie about?" Severus asked.

Harry felt another wave of misery and abandonment at the question.

"My uncle isn't coming for me." he admitted, "He doesn't want me and he never did and he left me here all alone and-" Harry's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the burning he felt in them. Severus felt his supposedly nonexistent heart breaking and he sat down next to Harry on the bench.

"Harry, I'm going to apparate us now." Severus said as he placed his arm around the eleven year old's shoulders. Harry wasn't sure what that was, but he nodded anyway. Lucius stepped in front of them and waited for the quiet pop that was nearly unnoticeable. He picked up Harry's trunk and headed for the bathroom to apparate to Prince Manor.

Severus felt Harry's hands fist in his cloak as he apparated them and wrapped his arm a little tighter around him. Once they reappeared sitting on the couch in the sitting room at his manor Harry took a gulp of air and buried his face in Snape's chest as he burst into uncontrollable sobs. Severus held him tightly and murmured things to calm him down. It took a while, but eventually he calmed down and was only hiccuping slightly. Lucius waited until the crying subsided before walking into the room and taking a seat in an armchair.

"Please don't tell him." Harry said quietly.

Both adults frowned. "Tell who?" Lucius asked.

"Draco." Harry said, "He'll only make fun of me. He hates me."

Lucius was slightly surprised by that. "And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"He always makes fun of me for not having any parents and living with muggles, and now I don't even have them." Harry finished quietly. Lucius's heart clenched, his son had no idea how lucky he was to still have both of his parents, especially after the war. He would need to have words with his son soon.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." Lucius tried to reassure him, but he didn't look very convinced.

"Harry," Severus said, regaining their attention "we will have to inform the headmaster and get this all sorted out."

Harry had a feeling that 'sorted out' meant 'sent back to the Dursely's' but he knew he couldn't disagree. There was no one that could take him in.

No one that wanted to take him in.

That thought resounded through his mind and made him tear up again. Severus noticed the change and held him close.

"Don't worry, you won't be going back to those Dursley's any time soon." He informed him.

"I won't?" Harry got out as he chocked back tears.

"No. Why would you?" Lucius asked. This was clearly not a good question to ask because Harry started to cry slightly harder.

"C-cause there's nowhere for me to g-go." He admitted. "Nobody wants me."

Severus felt white hot fury rise even higher within him.

"And why would that be?"

"Because, nobody wants s-someone like me." He said quietly. "The Durselys told me so."

"And why on this _Earth_ would you listen to them?" Severus demanded.

"Because it's true," Harry said sadly, "If anyone had wanted me they wouldn't have left me with them."

Severus couldn't stand this anymore.

"I want you Harry." He stated. "You can stay with me, I have extra rooms and I won't treat you like they did."

"But you h-hate me." Harry replied.

"No, I do not hate you Harry, I wanted you to hate me."

"Why would you want anyone to hate you?" He asked feeling confused.

"You must understand Harry, if the dark lord were to ever come back, as he could have at the end of the school year, the light side would require a spy."

"Or two." Lucius added.

Harry looked surprised by this, but then his face fell again.

"So I can't stay with you then." Harry didn't say this as a question and Severus was having trouble denying it.

"The light can get by with only one spy." Lucius informed them. "I'll drop by Gringotts and get some custody forms shall I?" He asked with a grin.

"Thank you, Lucius." Severus said sincerely.

"Not at all." He said as he left the room and then the manor.

"Now then, your letter mentioned a box if I am correct?" Severus asked. Harry felt suspicious about how he knew that, but decided to let it go for now. Instead he nodded and Severus stood.

"Alright then, let's retrieve it quickly."

Harry handled Apparation a lot better the second time around, and because the house was empty, they were able to apparate directly in the front hallway where, sure enough, there was a large box waiting for them. Severus told Harry that he would apparate the box back first and then be back for Harry. He nodded and inwardly hoped that Snape wouldn't leave him here, but he was almost positive he wouldn't. He wasn't like the Dursleys; not at all. After all, they had never even cared once when he cried, he'd just had to sit alone in his cupboard. Oh, wait, his cupboard. He'd almost forgot the bear he kept in the little nook in the wall.

Harry quickly wrenched the small door open and hurried inside. He didn't even hear the crack of returning apparation as he reached into the small hole below the ripped up cot. He had just managed to get his bear out when Severus made him jump by calling his name.

"Sorry sir, I was just getting, um... Something." Harry said as he hid the small stuffed bear behind him.

"There is nothing wrong with owning a stuffed animal." Severus informed him.

Harry blushed, "I just wanted to get it, it's nice to have if you feel kind of sad. You can hug it; it doesn't hug back though, but sometimes it's all you have." His blush deepened, he hadn't meant to say all of that, but he just couldn't stop talking.

"Well you'll have more now, but you can still keep it." Severus assured as he draped an arm over Harry's shoulders and squeezed him as they apparated. All the while he was trying to control his fury. How dare those muggles lock him in a cupboard as a bedroom. He would most certainly be having loud words with the headmaster.

"Come along now," Severus said as he picked up the box, "We have to set your room up, and tomorrow I'm taking you to get new clothes." Severus said as he led the way out of the room. Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't hate you, and I never did."

"I don't hate you either, Harry."

* * *

**The End. **

**Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
